


Works Wonders

by brighteyesdarkhair



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighteyesdarkhair/pseuds/brighteyesdarkhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another murder solved brings Jakes and Morse closer but Jakes' behavior leaves Morse confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Works Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry if it's not very good. If you have any tips or spot anything please tell me :) Thanks!  
> Also will get smutty in later chapters :) YAY!

Morse was sitting at his desk staring at the photographs of suspects and victims of yet another murder. Not that he ever got weary of detective work, but he sometimes considered how lightly some of his colleagues took the news of a murder and treated it more like a crossword puzzle than a hunt for a killer or killers who had taken a life or lives and destroyed something that to someone was so precious. Someone who certainly didn’t take news of a murder lightly was Jakes. One would of thought that, since he mixed with the likes of County and the more rough edged constables in the station that he would follow their lead; ‘leave it on the coat stand’ as Thursday would say, but Morse could tell that he didn’t. 

Jakes’ eyes would light up in panic if someone was in danger or in determination if he had a lead, he would think aloud, work overtime and observe Thursday, and more recently Morse, whenever he could, not to impress his employers and so gain promotion (as Morse had originally thought) but because he acknowledged how precious life was. Morse felt the same and therefore knew it was a feeling driven by loss, he couldn't help but wonder who Jakes had lost.  
At this point Jakes interrupted Morse’s ponderings with a new lead, his bright eyes sparking Morse’s brain in to action they debated for half an hour or so the particulars of the murders and the motives and movements of the suspects, each fueling the other’s ideas, their dialogue was quick and agile - on the same wavelength.

Three days later the murders were solved, as ever it included a complex combination of motives and dealings along with an even more complex web of friendships and alliances, and, as ever these needed explaining to the less agile mind of Bright. Morse explained the majority of the events with Jakes chipping in with specifics or more simple statements where he felt Morse had overestimated the agility of Bright’s thought process.

That night they went for a drink, just Jakes and Morse at a different pub to the usual, chosen by Jakes (most likely to save Jakes the humiliation of being seen drinking with the unpopular ‘Oxford boy’). It wasn’t a celebratory drink, or the sort of drink you would have with your friends, it was strictly professional. They pondered the investigation and discussed parts they didn’t understand and the mindset of the killers but after a few rounds the conversation drifted. First (very briefly) to football, then to girls. Morse felt awkward as he explained how he wooed the ladies with Jakes scoffing at almost every word he said, teasing Morse for his chivalry. After a few more rounds the conversation drifted further on to a subject that, in the morning they would both be embarrassed that they had discussed. Jakes, slightly more drunk, led cautiously, pausing often to take drags of his cigarette.

“you know mate, I never had a girl that gave me like 100% satisfaction, ya know what I’m sayin’”  
“I know” Said Morse awkwardly “but maybe you just have to wait, you know, for the right one?”  
“Naa is not that I don’t think” Said jakes, sounding distant, looking up and exhaling smoke like an abstract poet.  
“what then?” Said Morse very matter of factly  
Jakes simply stood up, engrossed in his cigarette and strolled out of the pub, as if in a trance. Had Morse been sober, he might have stayed put and left Jakes to his strange ways but Jakes had caught the interest of Morse’s drunken mind and so he followed suspiciously.

No sooner had Morse stepped out the door of the pub then a strong, but lean arm grabbed him and yanked in to an alleyway, used buy the pub for kegs. If Morse had been sober once again he would have resisted but even in his drunken state he had deduced who the arm belonged to and so trusted the result would not be a beating.  
Morse was slammed against the wall pretty hard, allowing himself to be pinned to it by one hand which had grabbed the fabric of his Blazer and shirt, pushing with a closed fist in to his stomach, and the other grabbing his collar.

“Jakes what in god’s name are you doing?” Morse demanded  
“Shhh” said Jakes mischievously, grinning and looking around “I’m showing you what I mean”.  
With that Jakes shifted his body closer to Morse and pressed their lips together. Morse froze stunned. Jakes withdrew for half a second but not far enough to look Morse in the eyes then kissed him again longer this time. For the first few seconds, Morse remained still, allowing himself to be kissed pouting a little even but standing his ground, confused, his hand on Jakes’ blazer as if attempting to push him way, only not pushing. Morse soon relented though, melting in to Jakes’ kiss, his resisting hand fell limp and he began to kiss back. Jakes’ had migrated from Morse’s collar to gently run his warm fingers along his cheek. The hand which pushed in to Morse’s stomach slipped down to cup his hip. Morse’s became pinned only by Jake’s body.

The kiss progressed naturally, hands in hair, on waists, hips; no lower though. It grew gradually more intense with slower heavier breathing and tongues becoming involved. Jakes broke the kiss eventually and looked Morse straight in the eye for half a second with a completely unreadable expression before moving away and wondering off without a word exchanged. Morse was left standing there staring straight ahead wondering what the hell just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me how to be better :P also what do you think of the length? too short? too long?  
> Thanks for reading....should be more chapters soon :)


End file.
